The present invention relates to housewares and, more particularly, to vacuum cleaners.
Vacuum cleaners are almost indispensable houseware appliances for household cleaning. Such cleaners are most commonly powered by AC power from an external source. Generally, they consist of a fan or blower operative to produce a partial vacuum at an intake. Air sucked in by the partial vacuum passes through a filter bag, whereby dirt particles are removed from the air stream. The filtered air is returned to the environment.
Conventional vacuum only cleaners, such as described above, are most suited to removing dust, dirt and hair from hard surfaces such as, for example, wood or tile. Dust, dirt and hair found on a carpet or fabric may adhere so strongly thereto that a vacuum-only cleaner may be incapable of satisfactory cleaning. Conventional vacuum cleaners meet this additional problem with a rotating cylindrical brush contacting the surface being cleaned. The brush tends to dislodge dust, dirt and hair which is thereupon entrained in the air stream created by the partial vacuum. Once moving in the air stream, the dust, dirt and hair is filtered by the air stream by the filter bag.
The above vacuum cleaners are typically floor-supported and tend to be large and heavy. Thus, certain types of cleaning which is adapted to vacuum cleaning is not conveniently performed with them. In addition, the need for an external power source limits their use to areas where such external power sources are available.
A relatively new class of vacuum cleaner solves the problems of size, weight and power availability. Such a new class, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,875, to Pugh et. al., is exemplified by a cordless, hand-held vacuum cleaner sold under the trademark Dust Buster by the Black and Decker Corporation. The cordless condition is achieved by an internal rechargeable battery in the vacuum cleaner capable of being recharged between uses.
As conventionally appearing, the above hand-held vacuum cleaner is a vacuum-only device. The problems of dirt adherence to fabric surfaces is even more severe with a battery-driven device than with an externally powered cleaner due to the reduced power obtainable from internal rechargeable batteries. Thus, although hand-held vacuum cleaners overcomes the size, weight and power-source problems, its use is somewhat restricted to cleaning hard surfaces or material loosely lying on fabric surfaces.
One solution to this problem is found in a fixed, stiff-bristled brush which may be removably inserted adjacent the inlet of a vacuum cleaner. Entangled dirt, etc., is loosened with the fixed brush and the loosened material is entrained in the air stream for removal in the filter bag.